Arrived in Deep Space (Terra and Eruptor's Story)
(They travels the Lanes Between. They takes out the red charm that Aqua made and stares at it while the glider flies on. He looks up and sees a horde of Unversed floating) Terra: All the way out here? Eruptor: I guess. (They blasts through the horde and feels a shadow creep over them. They looks up to see a large spaceship looming overhead. Rhey feels their glider shift and struggles to hold on as it is pulled toward the ship. The three long flights of windows on the ship beam with a blue light as it continues to sail onward] (Inside the transport ship, a large blue creature stomps through a holding cell following a small green-skinned woman. Her wide face and blue eyes face forward, her six fingers folded in front of her. The large alien carries a yellow laser gun in a holster on his hip. They stop before a holding cell and the lift raises them to a higher level. Four levels up, the lift stops and the woman's eyes narrow) ????????????: Are they the one? ?????: Yes, Grand Councilwoman. I've confined them until we can determine what they is. (They look in on Terra and Eruptor lying on the cell bed. They eyes open and they sits up. Theu suddenly hears shots and runs to the edge of their holding cell, looking down) ?????: Take cover! Leave it to me to handle these fiends. (The Grand Councilwoman runs to the door, while the large creature points his laser gun at a group of Unversed) ?????: Whatever you are, you're under arrest...eventually! (He runs back and they follow him) Terra & Eruptor: Unversed! (Terra and Eruptor jumps back and unlocks his cell with his Keyblade. They reaches the floor of the prison and stops the Unversed's advance) Terra: We'll give ya a fight! (They defeats the group of Unversed) ?????: Very impressive display! (They looks over to see a squat creature with blue and purple skin and four eyes, all looking in his direction. Terra and Eruptor turns to leave) ?????: Wait! You help? I have been imprisoned on ridiculous charges! (Terra and Eruptor stops) Terra: Is that so? Eruptor: Are you sure. ?????: I am innocent scientist who created galaxy's most destructive-- (They suddenly laughs nervously) ?????: Uh...constructive species of all times. (Terra and Eruptor turns around) ?????: Why, my experiment could annihilate creatures you fought so hard! He is bulletproof, fireproof, and can think faster than supercomputer. He can see in the dark and move objects 3,000 times his rather diminutive size. And for reasons preposterous, the Federation Council fears him. They take him away from me and throw me here in small, stuffy, rather badly lit cell. Terra: Because they're so powerful? ?????: Exactly. Everyone always gets antsy in pantses when somebody more powerful is in the neighborhood. You understand, perhaps? (Terra and Eruptor looks at theirnKeyblade) ?????: We must make to rescue him, or he'll be banished to far reaches of space! Terra: Okay then. Take us to him. (Terra and Eruptor walks closer and unlocks the man's cell) ?????: Experiment 626. Terra: Mm? Eruptor: Is that name or a project? ?????: Is name I give to adorable, fluffy creature you are helping for to rescue. And I am genius scientist who created him, Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Terra: I'm Terra. Eruptor: I'm Eruptor. Jumba: Pleasure is all ours. 626 is this way. Hurry! (They leave the Turo Prison Block and activate the transporter. A glass tube surrounds them and blasts them away in a burst of light.) (Terra, Eruptor and Jumba make their way through the ship until they reach the Containment Pod room. In a container on the side of the room, a small blue creature with six arms, large black eyes, and floppy ears was thrashing around and shouting unintelligible words in an alien language. As soon as they walked into the room, it started snarling at them and lolling its tongue around in its mouth like a crazed animal) Jumba: Amazing, is he not? (Jumba walks toward the creature) Jumba: Such tremendous power in such itty-bitty package. Truly, he is the one and that's the only--the mightiest creature in all of galaxy. (Jumba spins its containment pod and it stands still in curiosity) Jumba: And his only, singular instinct--to destroy everything he touches! See? Terra: What? Eruptor: Why is that? (It stands on its back legs and looks around as the barrier dissipates. It paws the ground in excitement and snarls at Terra, lunging at him. It jumps onto his shoulder and moves to his arm. Terra's eyes dart around as the creature crawls all around his body until he snatches something out of his pocket and jumps away onto the ceiling, clutching Terra and Eruptor's red charm. Terra and Eruptor feels around in his leg pocket and gasps) Terra: When did you-- Give that back! Eruptor: It's our! Not yours! (He extends his arm) Jumba: Too late, is already marked for destruction. Terra: No, stop! My friend gave me that! Eruptor: And it's important to us. (Terra and Eruptor looks surprised at himself. Experiment 626 looks down at him, curiously cocking his head to the side. He looks at the charm and purrs) Jumba: "Friend"? Are you joking? (Jumba's rotund body falls over in laugher) Jumba: Such concept is totally lost on 626! Eruptor: Shut up! You! (It make Jumba scared) Jumba: Okay! (The experiment stands still, holding the charm, says something along the lines of "Brrreaugh!" and starts crawling along the ceiling, dropping the charm. Terra and Eruptor walks over and picks it up) Terra: Funny... This whole time I've been telling myself I want to be stronger, more independent... But the second I let my heart do the talking... I find out how little I really know myself. And how much I miss them. (He clutches the charm and pockets it again) Terra: That experiment of yours... You sure about him? Maybe, in his heart, he wants friends just like the rest of us. Jumba: Impossible! Pshah! He has no actual feelings--only destructive instincts I have carefully chosen for him. Or perhaps you need another demonstration of my evil geniusness! (He pulls out a small green pebble and a flask of water, dropping the pebble into it. It lights up and there's a flash. When Terra opens his eyes again, he sees a small yellow creature with two long antennae and eyes similar to Experiment 626. Electric bolts run back and forth between the two antennae, slowly moving upwards. It grins at Terra and Eruptor evilly and flies about the room. Terra and Eruptor puts a stop to Experiment 221 and it turns back into a pebble. Jumba falls to the ground to retrieve it) Jumba: Oh... You'll be all right, little one. (Experiment 626 walks back in and stares at them) Jumba (getting up): What is it? Why have you returned? Experiment 626: Nee baga! Ngi ngi ngi ngi badjbaga! Terra: Maybe he's wondering what a friend is. Jumba: Ridiculous! (Terra walks over to the creature) Terra: My name is Terra. Eruptor: Eruptor. Experiment 626: Ter...ra...... Erup...tor... Terra: Yes. We can't explain friendship. When you feel it, you'll know it. Jumba (sternly): Not if I have any say in matter! You are only meant to think about what it is you will destroy next. Now, I fix what is wrong with you. (The experiment snarls at Jumba. An alarm sounds and a red light flashes) Intercom: Red alert. Red alert. (They look around the room quickly in search of the voice) Intercom: Experiment 626 and three prisoners have escaped from the cell bay. Security, locate the fugitives immediately. Repeat. Experiment 626 and three prisoners-- (The experiment makes its way toward the door) Jumba: Not so fast! (Jumba runs after him) Terra: Well, we can't stay here and get caught. (He and Eruptor summons their Keyblade and opens the Lanes Between. They engages their armor and boards their glider, staring at the charm in their hand) Terra: Ven, Aqua... I'll find some way to make things right. Eruptor: Spyro, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac... We'll make sure things go better. (They're glider charges into the portal and leaves Deep Space)